bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: The Hell Verse/Image Gallery
Promotional Images THVPoster.png|Poster for Bleach: The Hell Verse Character Images Ep299ShurenProfile.png|Shuren THVKokutoProfile.png|Kokutō Ep299GarogaiProfile.png|Garogai Ep299GunjoProfile.png|Gunjō Ep299TaikonProfile.png|Taikon THVMurakumoProfile.png|Murakumo Ep299TogabitoShrieker.png|Shrieker Other Images THVZangetsuUlquiorraClash.png|Zangetsu and Ulquiorra Cifer clash during their fierce battle. THVZangetsuDisarmsUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu cuts off Ulquiorra's arm and wing. THVKokutoRegeneratesBody.png|Kokutō screams as he regains his body. THVIchigoKicksTeenager.png|Ichigo kicks one of the teenagers confronting him in the face when the latter attacks him. THVPlusThanksIchigo.png||The Plus of the dead boy thanks Ichigo for making the teenagers apologize. THVIchigoPlusFistBump.png|Ichigo and the dead boy fist-bump after the latter agrees to move on to Soul Society for the sake of his parents. THVIchigoStopsIsshin.png|Ichigo stops Isshin with his foot when the latter attacks him. THVIsshinLeavesFamily.png|Isshin leaves for a medical conference after entrusting Karin and Yuzu to Ichigo. THVIchigoEncountersRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. THVIchigoRenjiArgue.png|Ichigo and Renji argue over Ichigo's duties as a Substitute Shinigami. THVRukiaSeparatesIchigoRenji.png|Rukia separates Ichigo and Renji and admonishes them for always arguing. THVSadoSavesGirl.png|Sado saves a girl from the falling scaffolding by protecting her with his body. THVKeigoShocked.png|Keigo is shocked by Ichigo's lack of attention to his conversation about the accident. THVFriendsExamineSite.png|Ichigo and his friends examine the debris of the scaffolding to determine what happened. THVRukiaRenjiSense.png|Rukia and Renji sense the strange Reiatsu coming from the high school and elsewhere in the town. THVTaikonAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo is attacked by Taikon in his classroom. THVIchigoActivatesBankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. THVMurakumoGlaive.png|Murakumo's glaive. THVMurakumoConfrontsFriends.png|Murakumo confronts Ichigo and his friends. THVTaikonAbsorptionAbility.png|Taikon intercepts and absorbs Uryū's Heilig Pfeil when he attacks Garogai. THVSadoGarogaiClash.png|Sado and Garogai clash with energy attacks. THVHihioZabimaruHurtles.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' crashes down on the Togabito. THVRenjiExplainsSituation.png|Renji explains the situation to Ichigo. THVTaikonImpeded.png|Taikon is prevented from pursuing Ichigo by Uryū's Heilig Pfeil. THVGarogaiGrapplesHihioZabimaru.png|Garogai grapples with Hihiō Zabimaru. THVMurakumoMaskShatters.png|Murakumo's mask shatters after being hit with a Heilig Pfeil. THVMurakumoDraggedIntoHell.png|Murakumo is pulled back into Hell by his chains. THVRukiaConfrontsShurenGunjo.png|Rukia confronts Shuren and Gunjō after they kidnap Ichigo's sisters. THVIchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives after protecting Rukia from Gunjō's attack. THVIchigoSlashesShuren.png|Ichigo slashes Shuren's shoulder during their clash. THVGunjoPreparesReturn.png|Gunjō prepares to return to Hell with Ichigo's sisters. THVKokutoSavesKarin.png|Kokutō saves Karin after she is torn out of Gunjō's grasp. THVKokuto confronts.png|Kokutō confronts Gunjō and Shuren. THVGunjoOpensPortal.png|Gunjō opens the portal to Hell once more. THVKokutoInterceptsShuren.png|Kokutō blocks Shuren's attack with one of his chains. THVSadoProtectsRukiaKarin.png|Sado protects Rukia and Karin from Shuren's fireball. THVShurenInvitesIchigo.png|Shuren demands that Ichigo destroy the Gates of Hell. THVIchigoDemandsAnswers.png|Ichigo demands answers from Kokutō. THVOrihimeHealsSado.png|Orihime heals Sado at the Kurosaki Clinic. THVKokutoExplainsSituation.png|Kokutō explains his motivation for helping Ichigo. THVRukiaExplainsHell.png|Rukia explains what Hell is like for its inhabitants. THVKokutoAgreesHelp.png|Kokutō decides to take Ichigo to Hell. THVKokutoClaimsProtection.png|Kokutō claims that it is sometimes worth selling your heart to darkness. THVRukiaDecidesToGo.png|Rukia decides she and Renji will go to Hell with Ichigo. THVRukiaConfirmsKnowledge.png|Rukia makes sure Renji knows what to do in the worst-case scenario. THVYuzuCaptured.png|Yuzu lies in a cage in Hell. THVHellFirstLevel.png|Ichigo and his friends enter the First Level of Hell. THVTogabitoObserveGroup.png|Several Togabito watch the group run along the road in the First Level. THVKushanadaChasesGroup.png|A Kushanāda pursues the group along the path. THVKushanadaDevoursTogabito.png|The Kushanāda brutally devours a Togabito THVKushanadaWalksThroughAttacks.png|The Kushanāda casually walks through the group's combined attacks. THVIchigoHollowMaskForms.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask forms without him summoning it. THVKokutoDetailsEffects.png|Kokutō details how Hell is bringing out Ichigo's Hollow power. THVUryuRevealsDanger.png|Uryū states Hell is a very risky place for Ichigo to be. THVGunjoConfrontsUryu.png|Gunjō appears next to Uryū on the wall. THVGarogaiRemovesCloak.png|Garogai removes his cloak and introduces himself. THVRenjiInterceptsGunjo.png|Renji intercepts Gunjō's attack against Ichigo. THVTaikonConsumesHeiligPfeil.png|Taikon consumes Uryū's Heilig Pfeil. THVTaikonSwallowsSokatsui.png|Taikon swallows Rukia's Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. THVGunjoChasesIchigo.png|Gunjō chases Ichigo along the top of the wall. THVGarogaiLiftsSlab.png|Garogai lifts a stone slab into the air. THVGarogaiDetachableArm.png|Garogai unleashes his detachable arm. THVRukiaBlastsGarogai.png|Rukia blasts Garogai away with a Kidō spell. THVUryuRenjiConfrontGunjoGarogai.png|Uryū and Renji confront Taikon and Garogai. THVRukiaParriesGunjo.png|Rukia parries Gunjō's surprise attack. THVRenjiActivatesBankai.png|Renji activates his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, in preparation for fighting Garogai. THVIchigoKokutoEnterThirdLevel.png|Ichigo and Kokutō enter the Third Level of Hell. THVIchigoBifurcatesKushanada.png|Ichigo cuts the Kushanāda in half with a Getsuga Tenshō. THVKokutoGruntsPain.png|Kokutō grunts in pain from his new injuries. THVKokutoRevealsSister.png|Kokutō reveals he had a younger sister. THVGarogaiStopsHihioZabimaru.png|Garogai stops Hihiō Zabimaru with sheer brute force. THVGarogaiEmergesFromAcid.png|Garogai emerges from the pool of acid. THVGarogaiPunchesRenji.png|Garogai punches Renji. THVGarogaiKilled.png|Garogai is impaled and killed by Higa Zekkō. THVTaikonEatsHeiligPfeil.png|Taikon devours thousands of Heilig Pfeil. THVTaikonAbsorbsSeeleSchneider.png|Taikon absorbs the blade of the Seele Schneider. THVTaikonDeflectsSeeleSchneider.png|Taikon deflects the Seele Schneider with his hand. THVGeldschrank.png|Uryū traps Taikon in Geldschrank, a Reishi barrier. THVTaikonRealizesFate.png|Taikon realizes that he is doomed. THVUryuDestroysTaikon.png|Uryū turns away as Taikon is destroyed by the contraction of Geldschrank. THVGunjoRealizesFate.png|Gunjō realizes what has happened to Taikon. THVRukiaDefeatsGunjo.png|Rukia defeats Gunjō with San no mai, Shirafune. THVGunjoShatters.png|Gunjō shatters as he laughs at the group's confusion over the plan of the Togabito. THVKokutoHelpsIchigo.png|Ichigo pulls himself up with Kokutō's help. THVKokutoExplainsHell.png|Kokutō elaborates on the fate of the Togabito. THVKokutoAsksForFreedom.png|Kokutō asks Ichigo to free him from Hell. THVIchigoSlashesFirebolt.png|Ichigo slashes through the bolt of fire. THVKokutoQuestionsIntentions.png|Kokutō asks Shuren if he plans to take on both of them by himself. THVShurenSummonsTogabito.png|Shuren revives Taikon, Gunjō, and Garogai. THVGunjoIsRevived.png|Gunjō is revived alongside his fellow Togabito. THVTaikonCatchesKokutoSword.png|Taikon catches Kokutō's blade with a mouth on his chest. THVShurenFormsFirebolt.png|Shuren forms a fire bolt to launch at Ichigo. THVKokutoCutsTentacle.png|Kokutō cuts through one of Gunjō's tentacles. THVIchigoShurenClash.png|Shuren uses a flame lance to clash with Ichigo. THVKokutoBifurcatesGarogai.png|Kokutō cuts Garogai in half with a single strike. THVKokutoImpaled.png|Kokutō is restrained and impaled by Gunjō. THVIchigoExertsReiatsu.png|Ichigo is surrounded by his Reiatsu as he exerts it. THVShurenPreparesAttack.png|Shuren prepares to fire a flame bolt. THVIchigoPreparesAttack.png|Ichigo prepares to slash Shuren from above after donning his Hollow mask. THVIchigoDefeatsShuren.png|Ichigo moves close to Shuren for the finishing blow. THVGetsugaTenshoExplodes.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō explodes in the distance. THVIchigoNearlyStabbed.png|Kokutō stabs his sword into the ground next to Ichigo's head. THVKokutoStompsShuren.png|Kokutō attacks Shuren to keep him from reforming and reviving. THVKokutoRipsBandages.png|Kokutō rips off the bandages covering his face. THVKokutoDemandsAnswer.png|Kokutō demands to know why he deserved to go to Hell. THVKokutoDefeatsUryu.png|Kokutō takes out Uryū with a single slash. THVIchigoAttacksKokuto.png|An enraged Ichigo attacks Kokutō while surging with Reiatsu. THVIchigoEnraged.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu flares up as he screams in rage. THVZangetsuBuildsUpCero.png|Zangetsu builds his Cero to full power. THVKokutoGrins.png|Kokutō grins in elation as Ichigo succumbs to his inner Hollow. THVKokutoEnergyShield.png|Kokutō uses his Energy Shield to protect himself from Ichigo's Cero. THVBrokenChainsFall.png|Kokutō's broken chains fall to the ground. THVKokutoSword.png|Kokutō's sword. THVExplosionsOccur.png|Several immense explosions are created by Zangetsu's Cero. THVRenjiHellKido.png|Renji uses the Hell Kidō to send Ichigo back home. THVCaptainsMeeting.png|Yamamoto confers with Byakuya, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya. THVShinigamiReportsToCaptains.png|A Shinigami reports that Ichigo has appeared. THVSotenKisshunExplodes.png|Orihime's Sōten Kisshun explodes after failing to heal Yuzu. THVYuzuHellChain.png|Yuzu's red Chain of Fate is revealed, signifying that she has become a Togabito. THVIchigoScreams.png|Ichigo screams in rage and sorrow upon realizing Yuzu is gone. THVByakuyaAdvisesIchigo.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVYuzuChainGlows.png|Yuzu's Chain of Fate suddenly starts glowing. THVOrihimeTucksSisters.png|Orihime tucks Karin and Yuzu into bed. THVOrihimeExpressesConcern.png|Orihime expresses her concern that Ichigo will Hollowfy once more while in Hell. THVOrihimeHugsIchigo.png|Orihime hugs Ichigo from behind while telling him to come back. THVIchigoAppears.png|Ichigo appears before the Shinigami at the Gates of Hell. THVKushanadaReachesOut.png|A Kushanāda reaches through the Gates of Hell. THVSenbonzakuraKageyoshiSlashesKushanada.png|'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' attacks the Kushanāda. THVIchigoPlungesThroughHell.png|Ichigo plunges through Hell. THVIchigoDivesTowardBottom.png|Ichigo dives toward the tower where Kokutō is standing. THVUryuRenjiHang.png|Renji and Uryū hang from the tree as corpses. THVRukiaBurstsLava.png|Rukia bursts out of the lava after being revived. THVIchigoReappearsKokuto.png|Ichigo reappears in front of Kokutō and prepares to attack. THVIchigoPreparesGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. THVIchigoHollowMaskBeginsForm.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask begins to form on its own once more. THVIchigoKokutoClash.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo that he is helpless without his Hollow power. THVKokutoStepsIchigo.png|Kokutō steps on Ichigo's face while explaining his philosophy. THVKokutoEncouragesHate.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo to hate him more. THVIchigoBeginsHollowfication.png|A gray substance bursts from Ichigo's mouth and abdomen. THVRukiaScreamsOut.png|Rukia screams Ichigo's name as she sees him Hollowfying. THVKushanadaArrive.png|The Kushanāda arrive to devour Ichigo. THVIchigoBreaksHorn.png|Ichigo breaks off one of his horns to stop the transformation. THVKushanadaLoomsBehindIchigo.png|A Kushanāda looms behind Ichigo as his Hollowfied form disappears. THVIchigoBecomesSkullClad.png|Golden light clings to Ichigo and forms armor on his body. THVRukiaClutchesChest.png|Rukia clutches the former location of her Chain of Fate. THVIchigoLevelsSword.png|Ichigo levels his blade at Kokutō after being empowered by Hell. THVKokutoChainBreaks.png|Kokutō's last chain is broken by Ichigo's attack. THVKokutoBound.png|Kokutō is bound by even more chains. THVKushanadaBowBeforeIchigo.png|The Kushanāda bow before Ichigo as the sun shines through. THVUryuRenjiEmerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge from the rubble alive. THVIchigoRevertsNormal.png|Ichigo dispels the armor and reverts to his normal form. THVKushanadaAttemptsAttack.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Ichigo and his friends. THVRangikuHugsHitsugaya.png|Rangiku hugs Hitsugaya, to his annoyance. THVKarinInspectsYuzu.png|Karin inspects Yuzu's body. Category:Images